The Art Student
by YaoiFanfictionWriter
Summary: Alfred is in collage student. Arthur is a nude male model. The two fall in love but a certain British Allistor does not approve of the relationship and will do anything to keep the two apart, even going to force Arthur to break up with Alfred. In rp between me and my friend Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**An rp i did with one of my friends on IMVU so every paragraph belongs to a different character.  
I ship AmerciaxEngland so much. And i love playing as Arthur.**

Story: Alfred is in college, doing what he can in order to get the credits he needs to graduate. In order to do so however he needs to take an art class. At first he thought it was rather boring. That is until the teacher told him that they were going to be drawing nude models. The girls were pretty hot but Alfred always kept his cool and drew what he saw. Things seemed perfect. That is until the teacher brought in a male nude model. Alfred at first thought that Arthur Kirkland the British model would just be like the girl models, possibly easier since Alfred knew the anatomy of a guy already since he was one. That is until Arthur drops his robe to reveal a gorgeous body underneath. Instantly Alfred feels hot, his face burning and he rushes out of the room. The next class Arthur is there again to be the model. Alfred tries to draw him as best as he can with his mind rushing to more dirty thoughts. He gets a bad grade on the drawing and the teacher is tempted to cut him from the class. While the teacher is laying down the law for Alfred however, Arthur overhears. Arthur pulls Alfred aside and tells him he would be able to help. And what does he do? Gives him private drawing lessons by coming to his dorm room at night and laying sprawled out naked on his bed. Whatever is Alfred to do? Should he try to keep his head above water in the class by taking the lessons or should he just pounce on the gorgeous Brit on his bed?

* * *

**The Art Student  
Chapter 1**

Arthur sighed softly and ran his fingers through his bright natural blond hair. His bright emerald coloured eyes would scan the billboard that was hanging on the hallway's wall. He was wearing a black bathrobe and underneath he was naked. He was being a nude model for the art class in this collage. He looked over to the art classroom and saw the female models walk out. He nodded his head to himself then made his way into the class. He looked at the students then looked at the teacher. He smiled at the teacher and greeted himself before he was showed where he was sitting and told what poses to do.

Alfred heard there was going be a male model in his class room today. **_I draw females, am sure it can't be that hard._**** He walked into the classroom noticing the male in the black robe. ****_Oh shit he's hot..._**** He cursed at the fact he just said that in his head. He though for a moment about his sexuality as he took a seat at his desk. The blond male had caught his attention more then anybody so far.**

Arthur would chuckle softly and would look at the students again. He wondered if the class was like his last class. He sighed mentally, knowing that his older brother had no clue about being a nude model for the art class. If his older brother found out then he would be beaten again. He was told by the teacher what position to go into and nodded his head. He untied the bathrobe and slipped it off, showing his pale, clear and smooth skin. He passed the teacher the bathrobe before getting onto the table and got into position.

Alfred almost rushed out of the class room as he gripped the sides of his table to prevent that. He counted in his head trying to focus on drawing the man that he wanted do something else with. He shook his head at the though realizing the scribbles on his paper. He sighed as he took his easer. To fix his problems trying to focus but was failing.

Arthur stayed like that for the whole class so far. He did and didn't enjoy his job because most of the students would be perverts. He blinked every now and then and soon enough the class was over. He would stretch his arms above his head and cracked his back before getting off the table. He took the bathrobe from the teacher before the teacher went around, looking at all the students work. If they hadn't finished then it was alright because he was also going to be at the collage tomorrow.

Alfred handed his teacher the work he done which was mostly scribbles. "I had trouble focusing. I never drew anything but girls. Plus that girl keep drooling onto her desk over there." He pointed out the drool on the girls desk. As he laid his head on his desk. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself. He sighed loudly.

The teacher sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred." Arthur blinked and would walk over to the teacher and the student. He walked over to the teacher to ask a question. He would look at the work and blinked again. "I could give him a private lesson if you want." He offered.

Alfred lifted his head up. "That might be helpful." He would just prepare himself before the male comes. He needed to pass art class. He sighed a bit hopping he do better tonight. "When would you like to stop by. I live in my own dorm without a room-mate so any time would be fine. "

Arthur nodded his head. "I'm basically free for the rest of the day, so once all your classes are done, i'll probably be waiting. Just tell me your dorm number and let me borrow your dorm key so i can get in, i'll wait inside the dorm and might do a few basic sketches for the lesson while i wait."

Alfred was to embrace to say what he was going to do after class. So he pulled out his dorm key telling him what dorm he was.**_ Ill just do it in the shower._**** He figured relieving himself might work. "Alright sounds good see you then." He smiled biting his cheek trying not think about there being a naked man waiting for him.**

Arthur took the key and nodded. "Okay. Bye~" He would turn and left the class room. He looked around for the dorm and nodded when he found it. He got one of his mates to bring him his sketch book and sketching pencils before going into the dorm. He closed the dorm but didn't lock. He would put the pencils and sketch book down then would sit down on the bed. He drew a few basic sketches that looked realistic. Once there was a few minutes until classes finished, he stripped naked and would lay down on the bed on his stomach, sketching something.

* * *

**What will Alfred's reaction be to this?  
Find out in the next chapter when i get around to it. ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!  
Thanks for the first review PenDev0us.  
Now...What the hell is Alfred's reaction?  
Warning: Yaoi! BoyxBoy action, no likey, no ready.**

* * *

Alfred waved good bye as he went off to his other classes. As he finished them he went to take a shower relieving himself. He rinses off in the shower and dries off and gets dressed. Rushing towards his dorm with his book bag and his hair still slightly wet. He opened the door and enters the dorm, almost having a noise bleed. "Hey." He smiled. Looking at the man laying naked on his bed. He closed his eyes for an moment. He rubbed his forehead ..._Crap..._ He couldn't believe this. As he sat down in a chair quickly crossing his legs and holding his sketch pad to hide his hard on. Apparently the shower did crap he wanted so much to pounce on him.

Arthur would look up and would nod his head. "Hey." He then blinked. He sat up and would sit on the edge of the bed. "My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." He said, knowing that none of the models names were told to the students.

Alfred bit his lip then blinked hearing him introduce himself. "My name is Alfred its nice to meet you Arthur." He was sure he was gay by now if he wasn't for sure before. He sighed a bit trying keep himself in his chair and not freaking out poor Arthur by raping him. M_aybe I need help..._ He open his sketch book. "So how did you got to be a model?" He asked.

Arthur blinked and would sway his legs back and forth. "Well, i just needed some more and an easy job, a friend of mine suggested that i started male modelling for art classes and yeah...I'm basically an amateur." He said and stopped swaying his legs.

Alfred nodded his head and smiled softly. "Your pretty good for an amateur." He worded carefully. He didn't want to flirt or act like a pervert. Even though his body oh so wanted to. He started to try to sketch while talking to him. It help only a little bit. It wasn't scribbles but it wasn't a drawing either. But it wasn't a bad start. "Hey maybe you can work it out where you still get paid but it also will count as a credit. I think you could actually be a real male model if you wanted to be." _Oh my god...I don't know what i am doing..._ He was trying so hard not to be a pervert. He shift a bit as he felt he was failing.

Arthur would blink and smiled softly. "Thanks." He said and stayed still for the other, only blinking ever now and then. He heard the last thing Alfred said and would frown slightly. "I prefer not to go that far..." He said and would shrug his shoulders a bit. He looked at the other and would then smirk slightly. "You know, they say that it helps to sketch when you touch what your going to sketch first." He said and winked at the other.

Alfred blinked hearing that. _I might not be able to stop if I touch you..._ He though to himself still hard. How the heck was he suppose to get up like this. "Oh its okay it was just me rambling I tend to do that when I can't focus. It helps. See " He showed the make shift of a line that was slightly curved. It looked pretty sad that during that entire time he only manage to draw a curved line. He debated in his head wanting to scream 'Well maybe taking care of my tension with you will work.' He knew that would get him to leave. Then he would fail art class and be known as the student that sexual harassment a male model. He probable get kicked out for that one. "I am in trouble..." He mumble, he manage to stand up. Wondering why the man had wink at him. He didn't want to jump to anything though. He walked over covering his lower part with his sketch book. He touched Arthur's shoulder worried to touch any where else. He bit his lip to make it look like he was thinking. _Wait a minute..._ He took a second to realize that Arthur just invited him to touch his whole body.

Arthur watched Alfred's movements and would blinks softly when his shoulder was touch. He tilted his to the side cutely and looked up at the taller male.

Alfred sighed as he move his pencil sketching a bit while trying hide an issue he was having. He wasn't sure what this guy would think. All this so he could get a passing grade and remain in his classroom. _Must be some grade.._ He sighed again. Looking at what he sketch. It looked sad... At least if he did it right it could be a drawing... He move his hand from Arthur's shoulder touching his face. His hand twitched wanting to touch something else.

Arthur had to hold in a laugh. He would take Alfred's hand with both of his hands and smirk slightly. He would end up licking up one of the fingers. He would stop and let go of the hand. He got onto his knees and would move the ketch book away, he looked at the bump in the others pants and would laugh softly.

Alfred blinked as the other licked up one of his fingers. His entire body would twitched as he fought it from pinning him. He blinked watching him move to his knees. Seeing him move away his sketch book. He heard the soft laugh. "...I, um, yea it is exactly what it looks like." He chuckles a bit. "I though I handled it but it didn't work out... So any chance you help me with my problem?" He stuck out his tongue to indicate he was only joking. He knew the poor guy must get hit on and stuff everyday. He was just trying make the situation less awkward.

Arthur looked up at the other and knew that it was a joke, but how far could the guy go? He would look back to the bulge and would unzip the others jeans. "I guess it can't be helped." He said and would take the others length out. He would look up at the other through his long eyelashes as he licked up the others length.

Alfred eyes grew wide listening to him. He watched him take his length out and feel his tongue licked up it. An noise slipped out. As he ran a hand through the man's hair. "Oh you have no idea...I wanted to be an gentlemen towards you cause I understand you must get a lot of perverts. You do have an very beautiful and attractive body after all." He complimented him. Wondering if he was just teasing him as he shift thinking about taking him.

"You have no idea." Arthur mumbled against you length. "So, how many people have you screwed?" He asked, taking the head of your length into his mouth and would suck on it.

Alfred blinked on how blunt that question was. "None...I been to busy with my studies to think about a relationship or that. If I don't pass my classes I won't be having a future with anyone." He explained. His father was really strict when it came to his grades. "So I am a virgin but that's you to decided to believe me or not." He was telling the truth. He groans out as the male took his length into his mouth. "I have my own dorm for two reasons so I can study peacefully and cause I tell who ever comes through that door i am gay so I can continue to have the room to myself... Which I am sure I am." He smiled.

Arthur would nod his head slightly. He took more of the others length into his mouth and would start to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the length.

* * *

**That's all for now people, the next chapter will continue from here.  
Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not uploading any new chapters lately.  
School has been sit like usual and i have to work on a 1k word essay about my life.  
I will try my best to finish it before next week and will hopefully be able to upload more chapters.  
Sorry again.**

~Fleeting


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait but here it is, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's hair. He made the other blonde haired male take all of his length. He heard Arthur gag slightly but he was too into the pleasure. He closed his eyes and the only sound through the whole dorm was the sound of groans, moans, slurping and gagging. This felt amazing.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. He had gagged when all of the length was forced down his throat. He continued to swirl his tongue around the hard flesh He moaned softly, sending vibrations against the length.

Alfred gasped slightly when he felt the vibrations against his length. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down at the brits face. The British boy was beautiful and he couldn't help but be slightly rought. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the pleasure.

Arthur opened his eyes slightly. He glanced up at the American boy and looked at Alfred through his long, thick, girly eyelashes. He knew that the length was wet enought now. He would slowly take the length out of his mouth with a soft 'pop' sound.

Alfred frowned slightly when he felt the brit take his length out of the mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down at Arthur, only to see the smirk on the boys face. "W-What are you doing?" He asked softly, stuttering slightly.

Arthur chuckled softly. He would move up to the head of the bed and would turn around so he was on his hands and knees. He would rest his face on a pillow. His hands would go behind him and would spread his ass cheeks, to show his pink entrance. He was panting slightly. "G-Go ahead, i don't need to be stretched...I won't be really tight then.." He said softly.

Alfred would crawl onto the bed. He was nervous and he felt butterflies in his stomach, it was his first time doing it. He got close to Arthur and would nod his head. "O-Okay.." He agreed, stuttering. He would place his hands on Arthur's hips before he pushed the head of his length into Arthur's entrace.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. He gasped and arched his back feeling Alfred enter him. It was just the head and he was already feeling great. His cheeks would get covered in a dark blush but he hid it when he burried his face into the pillow. He let his ass cheeks go and his hands would grip onto the bed sheets.

Alfred closed his eyes and groaned at how tight Arthur was. He moved the rest of his length into Arthur in just one thrust, causing the brit under him to gasp and moan loudly. He cursed and would whisper into Arthur's ear. "Quiet...The walls are thin.." He warned.

Arthur nodded his head when he got the warning. "O-Okay.." He whispered back. He bit the inner side of his cheek to keep the loud noises inside.

Alfred nodded and would move his hips back, once it was just his head in Arthur again, he slammed back in, causing both of the blonds to gasp. He would start to move his hips slowly, wanting Arthur to get used to him first. He didn't want to hurt the other blond but he would if the brit was into that type of stuff.

Arthur gritted his teeth together. When Alfred nearly went all the way out of him and slammed back in, it had made him jump. He could feel Alfred inside of him, he felt full actually because Alfred was the biggest he had so far, maybe because Alfred was the only pure American? He shook his head mentally. He was knocked back into reality when a nerve inside of him was hit, it was his prostate. He arched his back and gasped.

Alfred was trying to find the certain spot in Arthur that would bring full pleasure. He was hitting basically everywhere but when he gave up and when straight forward and deeply, he felt Arthur tighten around him and heard him moan. He smiled at himself, he had finally found the spot he was searching for. He ran his hands up and down Arthur's sides. He would thrust into that same direction, hitting the soft spot each time and getting loving moans from the brit.

Arthur couldn't believe that Alfred had found his sweet spot but it was really simple. His body shook with pleasure. A blush was spread across is face and it reached his ears. His pink, smooth lips were apart as he panted, a line of drool running down his chin. He was a complete hot mess. "..Ah...Hgn..."

Alfred would run his hands all over Arthur's body but he didn't go near Arthur's erection or Arthur's chest. He guess because he thought that he wouldn't need to but the way they were going, it was going to take longer for Arthur to reach climax. Alfred then remembered in high school, to make females reach their climax, you must touch their nipples softly and rub their clit but to a male it would be tease their nipples and the head of their member.

Arthur's grip on the bed sheets tightened. He knew that with the way he was doing this with Alfred, he was only going to reach his climax by prostate hitting.

Alfred bit his bottom lip. He leaned down and would softly kiss Arthur's shoulder. He kissed up the shoulder and reached the neck. The first kiss on the neck was straight to Arthurs soft spot on the neck. He blinked when he heard Arthur moan with just the kiss on the neck.

Arthur felt Alfred kiss his shoulder softly. He shivered slightly when he felt more kisses go up his shoulder and reach his neck. He felt the kiss on the neck and it was on his soft spot, making him more softly. "Ngh...Uh..."

Alfred was proud of himself when he found Arthur's soft spot straight away. He kissed up the clean, smooth and pale neck gently. He reached the ear. He kissed the lobe of the ear before he licked the lobe of the ear to the top of the ear, making the male under him shudder. He would bite down on the lobe of the ear softly and nipped at it. He then moved down and began to leave small red spots on Arthur's neck.

Arthur opened his eyes slightly and looked at Alfred from the corner of his eye. He gasped when his ear lobe was nipped at. He then moaned more feeling his neck get nipped at as well. "A-Ah.."

One of Alfred's hands would go up Arthur's chest and would start to tease the small pink buds. He felt them get hard and began to pink, twist and pull at them, only getting more moans from Arthur. He guess by the moans that the nipples were really sensitive to Arthur.

Arthur gasped and bit down on the pillow to hold in the loud moans when his nipples were played with. His moans were muffled by the pillow so they weren't loud. He let go of the pillow. "G-Gonna...Cum.." He panted the words out, pre-cum dripping from his length.

Alfred heard Arthur and nodded his head. He was also close. "S-Same.." He had to hold it in so that he and the brit came at the same time. After a few more thrust, hard thrust, Alfred and Arthur moaned and came at the same time. Both of their bodies went limp but Alfred moved onto the side so he wouldn't lay on Arthur and crush the smaller male.

Arthur felt Alfred cum inside of him, making him shiver. His cum had landed onto the bed. He felt Alfred go next to him and slip out, causing him to move onto his side and look at the American boy. The bright green eyes met the bright blue eyes, and they both couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
